


Where is Was?

by PandaEyes



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: First Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up after having a terrible nightmare and is astounded to see all of the company excluding Gandalf around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanction, and probably not that good so any criticism is welcomed :) Please Enjoy

Bilbo would never understand how he had manage to end up where he was. He didn't know where was, was or how he got to was. Was, was in a matter of thinking nowhere or somewhere. Wait What?

Rubbing his eyes full of sleep, he sensed warmth; not just any warmth though. Muddy, wet and stinky warmth. Dwarf Warmth. Knowing that he hadn't put his bed roll near any of the dwarves had him sitting up in shock.

The dawn tendrils curled over the blue sky and from the light of the sun he glanced around taking in all thirteen shapes curled up around him. The fighters he gathered were at the edge of the circle yet he counted Thorin, Dwalin, Glóin, Óin and Bifur around the edge yet no where could he find Bofur, Kili or Fili. 

He took into notice a shadowed figure clutching a staff in the darkness of the trees and sighed in relief that Gandalf had not yet forsaken them.

A rustle in the bed roll to the left of his, startled him and he threw himself back into his bed roll and curled up to pretend that he was asleep. So therefore, when he was on the bridges of Morpheus' land he was brought back into the land of the living by a heavy weight suddenly pressed against his stomach.

He moved his head slightly and was shocked to see Kili behind him, nestling up to him and when the bed roll the other side of him moved towards him as well he gasped to see that it was Fili and Kili flanking him not Ori and Dori like he had expected. A glance up towards the body laying above his head saw the only the hat of the company and immediately realised Bofur was lying above his head.

Slipping back into thoughts he was once again startled by another arm laying its weight across his stomach and sighed in annoyance and worry that the dwarves had situated themselves this close to him.

"You were dreaming, Bilbo; a frightfully nasty dream, if I do say so myself"

He startled; sitting straight back up, knocking off the arms holding him tight and causing the two brothers to sit up frantically next to him grabbing at their swords. Bilbo sighed.

"Gandalf." He replied, "I did not know you were awake."

"Oh but I am, Master Baggins; for this is my shift although I do confess to having slipped into sleep for a few moments there." Gandalf laughed silently. He turned to look at the two dwarves next to him as they glanced around making sure there was no disturbances before nodding once to the old Wizard and tugging him back down into their arms.

Gentle humming resonated in his ears and he slowly slipped back into sleep, comforted by the fact he was safe for tonight.


	2. Was is What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day After

Bilbo, when he woke up the next morning, was still where he was. Yet the only difference was the lack of claustrophobic dwarves surrounding him at every angle. The smouldering embers from the large fire last night had finally gone out, and the dwarves had already started to pack up and get the ponies ready for heading out on another leg of their journey.

However when he went to stretch up from his spot on the ground, he came to the conclusion that he was still anchored to where he was by two rather large, smelly, heavy dwarf brothers. 

He waved with his free arm, rather frantically if he did say so himself, yet none of the dwarves about saw him. He was stuck in the same position for at least five minutes until Bofur saw him and recognized his plight to be freed. Yet freedom did not come quickly, as the other dwarf smirked at him and wandered off to, in Bilbo's mind tell the others about his current situation; and his thoughts came true as all of the others including Thorin and Gandalf turned around and laughed at the miserable expression on his face.

When Kili and Fili finally stirred merely half an hour later, he had already resigned himself to being stuck in their arms for the rest of the day. Their arms fell off and he jumped up quickly, grabbed his bed roll and ran towards Myrtle. Not noticing the cheeky smirks on the brother's faces.

He reckoned that the dwarves were out to embarrass him and by the time that they had all gotten started with the journey he had endeavoured to stay at the very back or at the very front of the company away from those two mischief making idiots. 

Even though he tried his hardest, they seemed to be following him, of course when he was at the front of the company everyone was following him; but when they would have their breaks he would sneak off for a bit of respite from the merriness of the dwarves yet hear the crackle of leaves and twigs under boots and the two giggles he knew only belonged to the brothers.

There goes my solitude, he mused as he trundled back towards the current camp, where they were all having a bite to eat. He ate quickly intending to and sit next to Myrtle and the other horses while the rest finished eating, but before he could even finish his last mouthful, more food had managed to get it's way into his bowl and when he snapped his head up to look, Kili was wandering off with the cooking pot given all of the other members extra.

It was during his narrow-eyed watch of the dark haired youngling that he did not notice it's fair haired counter part watching him with a soft smile on his face and longing in his eyes.

Slowly they packed up and carried on and when night struck and they chose their camp for that night, he purposely stuck himself in between Bofur and Bifur not noticing the two crestfallen looks adorning the faces of the two dwarves he might just be developing a small hobbit sized, pint sized in his opinion crush on. Well, not that he even knew it at that moment in time. Yet he did understand that was is where he is now, and where he is now is was; and he wouldn't change it for the most part.  
So when he finally laid down, declining any bit of the small dinner they had managed to hunt and answered the calls of Morpheus; he hadn't noticed two cheeky dwarves making a deal with two other dwarves, one with a hat and one with a speech problem too move their bed rolls for the night, in exchange for the best tomorrow. In Bilbo's case this was not his night, as he did not know it yet, and would do in the morning but he'd wake up in the same position as last night.

Strapped to the ground and mocked by the others. Yet in Kili and Fili's case this night would be better than the last and they both silently wished for a good wake up call.

Morning would prove them wrong.


	3. Was is Wet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was is wet. Everything is wet. Everyone's insulted. Oh and Bilbo's developing Schizophrenia while falling for Kili and Fili even more than the last chapter.

Was is Wet. Very wet. The blankets were wet, the fire was wet. Not that there is a fire now he grumbled.

You see, for while the dwarves might love and dance in the rain, Bilbo hated it. The rain that is. Oh, and the dwarves singing; not telling them that but it sounded like his eardrums were going to shatter.

A quick roll over to check that he was still where he had plonked himself down, and instead found himself in the exact same position as yesterday morning. However not exactly like yesterday, as he wasn't held kidnapped to his position and this he could faithfully say was a blessing.

He sat up and stared at the two he had, in his own mind of course regarded with the power of keeping him away from the idiot brothers, however when they gave the sheepish glance that only dwarves could pull, he forgave them.

The rain kept on and on and by the half way mark of today's journey they were all efficiently soaked to the bone.

"Curse this rain!" Dwalin grumbled, heads nodding frantically in agreement. Yet he noticed, being at the back of the company, surrounded by you guessed it, Kili and Fili. It was they, Gandalf and Thorin who did not bother to agree with the cursing of the rain as the other ones had.

"Hear, hear!" He cried, not really minding the dampness of the rain, but secretly just to annoy the brothers who's faces turned sullen after he shouted out his input and Thorin who looked angrily at him from ahead at the front of the journey. He was somewhat worried by Thorin's look, because it definitely seemed like Thorin knew something that he, Bilbo didn't.

Not that was surprising in anyway, shape or form, as he had barely bothered to learn the names of company and kept to himself in all conversations and did not bother to involve himself in any gossip flowing through the camp. 

" Master Baggins." Bofur called out, "Come up here and ride along with me, I have many adventure and story that might interest you in our rainy plight!" No hesitation was needed, as he sped off towards his only friend of the company.

So here he was caught in the middle of Bofur and Ori arguing about a random adventure they had back in the day. This involved lots of bickering about the date, the colour of the sky, what everybody was wearing and how Bofur's hat looked. In Bilbo's mind both were mad. Mad as Hatters. Barking. Even madder than Old McFarlen was before he met his unfortunate end. Such a sad story as well he mused but alas for his musing was not allowed to continue on in such a manner as he was brought back to the uncomfortableness of Myrtle's saddle and the sharp chill of the rain, by the increased yelling of his two now angry companions.

Snickers came from the other dwarves and even Gandalf had a smirk on his face as poor Bilbo was caught in between the two dwarves in this brand new idiotic drama that was now unfolding.  
"Wow." he stated. "By Shire - reckoning, you two are mad." and with this said, he pulled his pony up and trotted softly up to where Gandalf and Thorin were riding silently, side by side. Gandalf looked happy to see him appear, Thorin: not so much. Yet Bilbo was in an annoyed mood anyway and for the nasty look Thorin tried to bestow upon him he returned his own and garnered a shocked look from the, in Bilbo's opinion: stuck up, haughty dwarf-ling. 

For dwarf-ling he could not call him anywhere apart from his own head, knowing that the prince was many years older than he was. So it was with this smirk on his face, that he Bilbo Baggins was disrespecting the evil dwarf in his head, he trotted off into the front of the company.

+Time - SKIP+

How dare he. I am Bilbo BAGGINS. Not Bilbo - Food carrier - Baggins. If those two pesky senseless brothers want food they can come and get it themselves. He was just about to complain when Bombur growled at him and he squeaked, grabbed at the bowls and fled towards where the ponies were.

Only to come across twelve ponies and two panicking dwarven heirs. 

"Say," he mocked, "how many ponies were we supposed to of been having?" his little question made the cheeks of the two burn brighter than any fire and he stood there entranced for a few seconds, before shaking his head and blushing a red of his own. 

His little blush though was caught by the brothers and they smirked, taking the bowls in hand.

"Hoot twice like a barn owl..." they said, pushing him towards what now appeared to be trolls. He stopped and panicked.

"Hoot twice like a what?" he asked, turning around to confront them but they had already disappeared.

It wasn't until later when he was trying to free the ponies and got himself caught by a troll that he understood how fleeting life was. Knowing for certain he was about to get himself killed and already was dead in the trolls brain when Kili popped out from a bush and in Bilbo's mind saved the day and also made him swoon. The thought stopped unbidden in his head. 

"Drop him!" Kili yelled.

"You what?!" One of the trolls said, and in Bilbo's opinion, definitely not the smartest one.

"I said," Kili repeated, "Drop him!" Oh and they did, dropped him like a sack of potatoes, right on top of Kili and before the trolls could attack both of them the rest of the company came charging out of the thickets.

It came to him to stall for time, considering none of the others were going to try to do so and by doing this he hoped he had gained a little bit of respect; alas he did not, with the fact that in trying to stall for time he had insulted all of them there.

The day past on in a blur and when Bilbo finally tuned back into the real world they were being chased by wargs and orcs and even orcs on wargs! They managed to escape through a secret tunnel and they found themselves in the one place he thought he would never appear in.

"Rivendell" he gasped, the awe on his face caused sneers to appear on many of dwarves faces and he rolled his eyes and started off at a run down the path. He did not partake in any of the merry making and he certainly did not complain about the food. 

Only one thing was good about this night, Bilbo mused and that was, that if had finally stopped raining and he supposed that "was" is being with people that care about you, and trying to protect those people.

But in his deepest mind, a small voice peeked up. 'You're not cared for by these dwarves Baggins and you know this'. Oh and he did know this, and it was this heavy mindset and heavy heart that he climbed into the bed that the elves had given him. 

Upset about the fact he would not wake up in the middle of two brothers he sighed, closed his eyes and fell into Lóriens' clutches. Not to notice the door opening and the two aforementioned brothers sneaking into to check on him and when their worries were assuaged they skipped back off to bed, ready for rest and a good break from walking and ponies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter so far and oh my god I was so stuck on it! I did not know what to write, or how to write it or even how to press the keys down on the keyboard! So I hope it is good enough! :)


End file.
